A Brother's Reckoning
by Hate's Fury
Summary: Raven's brother has escaped his prison and now plans to get his revenge on her by killing everyone she cares about. Can she stop him or will she fall against him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. In this story you will find out why I'm called Hate's Fury. If you don't like blood or violence, I suggest you leave now. For those of you who do. You're in for a treat. With that being said, let the mayhem ensue!

Prologue: Azarath ( Ten years before Raven joins the titans)

A small, lavender-haired girl ran down the dirt path outside of the great temple. Her breath was labored and sweat glistened on her pale skin. She looked back and saw that the fire that was consuming the temple was growing.

" Raven?" She turned to see a boy that was a year older than her. He had the same hair as the girl, although it was cut short and unruly. His four blazing red eyes stared straight into Raven with something that could only be described as a mixture of love and hate.

" Damien." Raven said backing away from her older brother. Damien stepped closer.

" Why are you running away?" Her brother asked in a demonically innocent tone. " Don't you want to play with me anymore?"

" You killed Mother!" Raven exclaimed. " How could you?" At this Damien laughed.

" You're so pathetic sister." He said still chuckling. " Those humans are nothing to us."

" They mean something to me." Raven said her eyes becoming mirror images of her brother's.

" Father was right." Damien said with a sneer. " You are not worthy of your great destiny."

" Father?" Raven asked. " He made you do this!" Damien shook his head.

" No, he contacted me, but it was my choice."

" Why did he want you?"

" To give me a choice. Kill mother and embrace my destiny or have my mind ravaged." Damien answered. " But even without the threat, I still would have done it." Then he extended his hand toward his sister. " You can join me Raven."

" No! Never!" Raven screamed as she hurled a bolt of black energy at her sibling. Damien phased into the ground just as the attack rushed over his head. Raven took this chance to try and run. She made it halfway down the path but tripped. She grabbed her twisted ankle and tried to heal it.

A dark tentacle burst from the ground and wrapped itself around the young empath. " Think about it sister." Damien said rising from the hole in the ground. " You and I could rule the entire universe together."

" No!" Raven screamed using her powers to hurl a boulder at him.

Damien caught it with his mind and the siblings fought for control. The rock exploded which caused pieces of it to rain down on both of them. Damien was knocked to the ground while Raven tried to roll out of the way.

" Ow, that hurt." Damien said standing back up. He had horrible gashes in his arms. Crimson liquid oozed out of the cuts and sprinkled the ground with rain-like droplets. The cut on his forehead had a stream of blood running down over his right eye. " You'll pay for that!"

He lifted Raven into the air with his dark powers. He saw a pool of blood where her head had been and smiled. " Please brother." He heard Raven whisper. He drew her closer.

" What?" He asked. He made sure to let his power enter Raven's wounds.

" Please stop!" Raven cried out tears running down her cheeks.

" Stop what?" Damien asked teasingly. " This?" He forced more of his darkness into her cuts.

" Help!" Raven yelled. Damien grinned at his thrashing sister.

" No one can hear you Rae." He hissed. His energy crackled around her. " No one is out there listening."

Damien then felt a sudden surge in power. _Perhaps I've pushed her farther than expected._ His plan was to make Raven so angry that she would unleash her demonic side. He didn't know how well his plan had worked. " Release me brother!" Raven commanded. Her eyes now glowed like hellfire.

" Make me." He said sticking out his tongue. His humor was to be cut short by Raven's powers as she blasted herself free. Damien bounced until he smashed into the rough bark of a tree. He struggled to one knee and watched as blood trickled down his whole face. He turned his attention to his sister. She had vanished!

" Where are you?" He yelled.

" Here." He turned and was met by Raven's fist. His hand moved quickly to his bleeding mouth. He absolutely hated the taste of his own blood. He spit it in her direction, but found that she was gone again.

A leg collided with his gut and he doubled over in pain. Raven then kicked him in the face causing him to land on his backside. She leapt on him and pummeled his head. Damien threw Raven to the side and straddled her mid-section. His hands, encased in dark magic, wrapped around her throat.

Raven's eyes returned to normal and her mind calmed. She seized her brother's wrists and tried to pull them away. " What's the matter Sis?" Damien asked. " Is our game over?" Raven gasped as her face became blue from lack of oxygen.

What she saw, she will always remember. A bolt of light hit Damien in the head knocking him off of her. He stood back up and began to fight the monks that had found them. He ripped of one's head and threw it at the rest. He was then struck by several beams of light and slumped to the ground. Subdued. The monks began chanting a spell and a ring of darkness formed around him.

He looked Raven right in the eyes. His eyes were now like hers but still filled with hate. " I'll get you back for this." He said in a low deadly tone. " I'll escape and I'll finish what I started." With that a orb of dark energy formed around him and vanished taking him into a void in between the dimensions.

Ten years later...he escaped.

A/N: Well, what do you think? Please review. I'll update faster if you do. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter One

Night had fallen on Jump City and many people were without power. A blackout had occurred that morning after a violent storm had struck. Little did the people or the Titans know that the storm had carried with it a dark new threat.

Damien sat in a room in a small hotel and was staring at the completely darkened city. It had taken a lot of energy to create that rift between the dimensions. He fell out of the rift and hit the ground hard. His power was drained and he was unable to move.

" What the fuck!" He heard a girl's voice shout. He heard footsteps coming toward him.

Change in POV

Jinx had been walking in the park when the storm came out of nowhere. " Damn it." She grunted. She ran under a tree and hoped that lightning wouldn't hit it. After thirty minutes, the storm disappeared and the sun began to shine. It was as if the storm hadn't happened at all.

" That's weird." Jinx said. She was completely soaked and her pink hair had lost its form. It hung in front of her face in vine-like strands. Her cloths were damp and uncomfortable. She decided to head back to her hotel room to take a shower and a nap before she went out to steal some stuff.

Then out of the corner of her eyes she noticed someone laying on the ground. " What the fuck!" She exclaimed as she ran toward the person.

—

Jinx had helped the man to his feet. He said his name was Damien. That was all she got until they made it to her hotel room. " Where did you come from?" She asked. She had just finished her shower and had found him gazing out her window.

Change in POV

Damien looked from the city to the girl who had helped him. He knew who she was the moment she turned him over in the park. How could he not? He had been watching the exploits of his sister and the titans from his dark prison for ten years. " I came from Azarath." He said. He watched as recognition came to the sorceress' eyes.

" Are you related to Raven by any chance?" Jinx asked. She backed away when his eyes had become like Raven's when she was angry. " Yep, you two are definitely related."

" I'm her older brother." He said in a voice that just seethed hatred.

" You two have issues don't you?" Jinx asked.

" You could say that." He growled his eyes growing even more evil looking.

" what did she do?" She asked. At that question, she felt the couch she was sitting on lift up and smash against the wall. " Ow! It was just a question!" Jinx shouted at Damien as she rubbed her head.

" Sorry." He grunted. She had a feeling he was anything but.

" Are you going to answer me?" Jinx asked now sitting across from him.

" Why do you care?" He asked.

" Because, if I'm going to have a complete stranger living in my apartment, I want to be able to trust him." She retorted.

" You can't." He said. " I could kill you in your sleep if I wanted to."

" Will you?" Jinx asked.

" What? Answer the question or kill you in your sleep?"

" Both."

" Yes, I'll answer you and No I won't kill you in your sleep."

" So..what happened?" Jinx asked.

He stood up and walked over to her. She looked scared for a moment. Before she had the chance to move, he grabbed the sides of her head and forced all of his memories into her mind. He slumped back into his chair and sighed.

" You didn't deserve that." He heard Jinx say.

" The monks and my sister would disagree."

" I felt everything that you had felt." Jinx said. " I would have preferred death to that."

" So would I." Damien answered.

" You must really hate her."

" you have no idea."

Jinx then thought of something. _This should cheer him up._ Jinx thought happily. " I was going to commit a bunch of robberies tonight." Damien looked at her quizzically. " You wanna come with?"

Damien thought for a while. He smiled and nodded his head. " Raven might show up. I'll go."

—

Twenty minutes and a lot of scouting later, they found a nice little jewelry store that seemed like an easy score. " I would prefer it if there were guards to kill, I haven't done it in so long." Damien commented as they looked down on it from the building across the street.

" I promise if you stick with me, you'll be able to kill somebody eventually." Jinx said as she tried to disable the security system with her magic.

" Eventually isn't soon enough Jinx." Damien complained. Jinx laughed and told him that the system was down.

He teleported them inside and they smashed the first case. The alarm blared and a red light encased the entire store. Damien turned to Jinx. " The security's down huh?"

" Sorry, I have my good days and bad ones." Jinx shrugged.

" Well, grab the jewels!" Damien yelled scooping diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires into a bag that he had brought with them. Ten minutes past before they heard police sirens outside the store. " Jinx, return to your apartment and wait for me." Damien said handing Jinx the jewels.

" What are you going to do?" Jinx asked.

" Help them break loose from the mortal coil." He answered with a demonic smile. Jinx uneasily smiled back and ran out the other door.

" Come out with your hands displayed." An officer shouted into a megaphone.

" Stupid humans." Damien laughed to himself. He stepped out into the open with his hands in the air.

" Now place your hands on the ground." The officer said.

" You want me to put my hands on the ground?" Damien asked.

" Yes, do it now or we will shoot."

" Ok, it's your funeral." He said slamming his palms onto the asphalt. The ground shook with his dark energy causing the policemen to drop their guns. That's when he attacked. He flew into the officer with the megaphone and hit him with a bone shattering kick to his arm. The officer gripped his broken limb and fell to the ground.

" I'm not done with you yet." Damien laughed as his eyes became red and sadistic. He lifted the officer and threw him into his car. The door caved in and the man burst out the other side and into another officer. He hit them so hard that they merged together and blood burst from every part of their bodies.

Damien was admiring his work when he felt little pricks on his skin. He turned to see the remaining two police officers firing bullets at him. He rolled his eyes and held out his hand. The bullets became encased in dark magic and froze in midair. He turned the bullets around and pushed them at the officers.

They penetrated the skin of the police but Damien wouldn't let them go through. Instead, he caused the bullets to explode. The cops were then covered in fire and were running around in pain as their flesh melted off their bones. Damien took a big sniff and smiled. He loved the smell of charred human flesh. Especially ever since the time he burned down the temple in Azarath.

He stopped when he felt the presence of five more people behind him. He turned and saw a half-man half-machine, what looked to be a small green elf, a orange alien, a masked boy who looked like a traffic light, and finally a pale robed half-demon girl. " Hello Raven, did you miss me?" Damien asked.

Raven's eyes widened. " Damien?"

A/N: Hope this was a good chapter. Tell me! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Two

" You know him?" Robin asked. Raven nodded. Her eyes were still wide and full of shock.

" He's my older brother." She answered her voice shaking. Damien grinned.

" You never told them about me?" He asked in a mock hurt expression.

" How did you escape?" Raven asked.

" That's not important Raven." Damien said. " What is important is how I plan to spend my freedom." He pointed at the police officers. " This is just the beginning."

" Why are you doing this Damien?" Raven screamed. It wasn't often that Raven lost control of her emotions, but her brother had always gotten to her.

" Because, I like to do it." Damien answered becoming very serious. " I enjoy it and above all I want to see you suffer for what you did to me." He said no more. Raven felt the attack coming and moved just in time to avoid her brother's fist.

She used her powers to throw a car at him, but he dodged and kicked her in the stomach. Raven fell to her knees. Damien was about to hit her again when he was hit by a blue beam of light. He flew back and hit a van. He pulled himself from the dent and turned to Cyborg who had attacked him. " Don't you move." Cyborg said.

" Cyborg, no!" Raven yelled. It was too late. Damien had already teleported behind the tin man.

" This is family business." He said lifting Cyborg with his dark magic. " Stay out of it!" He threw Cyborg through the glass windows of the jewelry store.

—

Robin looked at the scene before him. Raven was on her knees and was holding her mid-section. She probably had broken ribs. Robin looked into the store. Cyborg was laying on the desk with glass shards sticking out of his machine parts. He heard a roar and saw Beast Boy charging at Damien in his T-Rex form.

—

Damien turned to see a large green lizard stomping towards him. " This should be interesting." He jumped as the tail was swinging at him and landed on Beast boy's head. He knocked on his skull and laughed. This enraged the changeling causing him to flail about wildly. Damien yawned and clasped his hands together.

" Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." He chanted. A blast of magic erupted from his hands knocking Beast Boy out. Damien stomped BB's unconscious body with glee. A bird shaped object zoomed passed his face just as he was about to finish the green titan.

He caught Robin's staff as the boy wonder tried to strike. Damien reversed the attack and wrenched the staff from Robin's hands. He knocked Robin upside the head and jabbed him in the sternum. Robin coughed up blood and fell down.

" Please brother of Raven, stop this madness." Starfire pleaded.

" Stay out of this tamaranian, I'll deal with you after my sister." Damien said walking to Raven who had stood back up and was prepared to fight.

" Damien, you know what happened wasn't my fault." Raven said as they began to circle each other.

" If you had just joined me, none of this would have happened."

" Why are you still holding on to father's vision?" Raven asked. " He's dead!"

" No Raven, he lives in me." Damien said. " I am going to rule the universe, right after I destroy you!"

" Go to Hell!" Raven shouted giving into her most violent emotions.

" Hell!" Damien said fuming. " Let me tell you about Hell!"

" Hell is being trapped in a empty, dark, cold wasteland. I wasn't able to move, I wasn't able to breath, but I could watch. I watched as you grew up, a free woman. I watched as you made friends and saved people. I watched as you killed our father and returned this putrid planet back to normal." Damien ranted. He threw a car at Raven who dodged and reappeared behind him.

" You haven't changed at all have you?" Raven asked wrapping her arm around his throat.

" Yes I have." He answered grabbing her arms and throwing her to the ground. " Back then I still wanted you to join me, now I am hell bent on making you suffer." He retracted his fist but Starfire grabbed him. " You stupid troq!" He turned to attack but was hit by Star's eye beams. He stood up and flew at her. His fist collided with her face which caused the alien to hit the ground with a thud.

She seized his ankles and pulled him to the ground. They rolled around pounding each other until they were both bleeding profusely. _I'm not strong enough yet._ Damien thought. As Starfire charged at him, he used the remainder of his strength to teleport away from the area.

Jinx's Room

" Jinx." Damien said shaking the sorceress awake. Her feline eyes snapped open and filled with worry when she saw what Damien looked like.

" what the hell happened?" Jinx asked.

" I shouldn't have fought the titans right after I arrived here. I lost much of my energy creating the rift. I'm not at full power."

" Are you ok?"

" Yeah, I just need the first aid kit and some rest." He answered.

" Maybe you need some help. You know, just until you regain your full strength." Jinx suggested. A dark smile crept over Damien's lips when she said that.

" Jinx, do you want to do me a favor?" Jinx looked uneasy.

" What?"

A/N: What indeed. That will be revealed next chapter. Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Three

" What am I doing here?" Jinx asked sliding along a ledge outside Titan's tower. She looked inside the next window and quickly hid. It was Starfire's room and the cheerful alien was cleaning while singing a song in tamaranian. " That was close."

She looked back in and saw that the girl's back was turned. She focused on the mirror and used her magic to break it. She saw Starfire rush to pick up the broken glass. Jinx scooted as fast as she could while giggling. _Seven years bad luck._

Finally, she made it to Raven's window. The empath wasn't in there. _I have to hurry._ Raven could come back at any time and Jinx did not feel like fighting the titans on their own ground. She opened the window and the alarm didn't go off.

" Good thing my powers worked this time." Jinx said slipping into Raven's 'lair'. She approached the dresser and picked up the hand mirror that Damien told her about. She lifted it and brought it down on to the pointy corner of the wood. It cracked and the glass fell out.

Her first assignment completed, she set about her second task. Jinx found Raven's trunk in a dark corner of the room. She picked the lock and it sprung open. There was only one item inside. A white book that appeared to be heavy with magic.

" Jackpot!" Jinx exclaimed. She grabbed the book and climbed out the window.

—

While Jinx was stealing Raven's book, Damien was perched on tree watching the high school students exiting the building for break. He saw a blonde girl with blue eyes walking towards his tree and he backed into the shadows.

He knew who it was. He had witnessed the girl betray her friends and then her own master. _This girl could be of use._ Damien thought. He watched Terra sit against the tree and begin to read a book.

He sat there thinking about how to use her when his thoughts drifted from her to the tamaranian he had fought the night before. She was the only creature, besides his sister, that had actually hurt him. " I'll have to make her pay as well." He whispered to himself.

H looked back at Terra and continued to formulate his plan until the bell rang and she went back inside. He flew into the sky and headed back to Jinx's apartment.

—

Jinx opened the door and stepped inside with the book under her arm. She went into the kitchen and fixed herself a drink. When she was finished, she walked into the living room and saw Damien asleep on her new couch. The old one was ripped apart in Damien's tantrum the night before.

" He doesn't look psychotic when he's sleeping." She said giggling. Then she saw him start to twitch and mutter in his sleep.

" Raven." He said. " I'll kill you." He growled and thrashed around again. " How?"

Jinx leaned in closer and tried to catch everything he was saying. " How could you let them throw me away?" Jinx tilted her head and listened. " It's so dark, so cold."

Tears were running down his face. Then his face changed into an evil sneer. " I get you for this you bitch." Jinx sat beside him. " I'll make you and your friends suffer, then I'll enslave everyone on this planet."

" Damien.." Jinx said shaking him. He groaned and turned over. " Damien wake up." She said a little louder. Still he didn't wake. Jinx grinned as an evil idea floated into her head.

" Fine have it your way." She stood up and walked into the kitchen. She took a large bowl from her cabinet. She filled it with water and went back into the living room. She tiptoed up to the couch and flung the water at him.

" What the fuck!" Damien yelled jumping up. His eyes were red and blazing with anger. He was about to hit her when he saw the book. " Is that what I think it is?"

" Yeah and I'm sorry about that water thing, but it was too good to pass up." She said hoping that he wouldn't kill her. He glared at her for a moment and smirked.

" You saw an opportunity and took it." He said. " I respect that." Jinx gave him a toothy grin. Then he became very serious and said, " If you ever do it again, I'll torture you until you beg me to kill you." He then grabbed the book from the now frowning Jinx.

He tapped the book and said, " Malchior." the book shuddered and opened to a page that had just a pair of eyes on it.

" who are you?" The dragon asked in an irritated tone.

" I'm your savior." Damien said. " I rescued you from my wretched sister, so you should show me more respect."

" You're Raven's brother?" Malchior asked. " Why are you helping me?"

" Let's just say that your want to hurt Raven is my need." Damien answered. " I believe that you and I can help each other."

" you're going to release me?" Malchior asked.

" Yes, I want you to attack the titans." Damien said. " Do not kill Raven or Starfire, they are mine, but the others you can go ahead and rip them apart."

" Gladly."

" Let's go to those mountains." Damien said pointing out the window. " I don't think Jinx wants her room to be destroyed." Jinx nodded and took hold of Damien's sleeve. They teleported to a remote area in the mountains, where they could summon the dragon in secret.

Damien threw the book on the ground and prepared the spell. " Ow, that hurt." Malchior growled. Jinx laughed.

" Poor baby." She said. Damien laughed as well and began the spell. ( I forgot what spell released Malchior from the book.)

The book began to shake. It opened to the page Malchior was on and a large tornado of light burst towards the sky. Two glowing red eyes appeared in the light and a horrible roar echoed across the land. The light disappeared and Malchior let loose a huge burst of flame.

" Are you finished?" Damien asked clearly not impressed. Malchior narrowed his eyes and nodded. " Good. Now go and burn the city to the ground. I want to smell the burning flesh of those pathetic humans." Damien said with a maniacal glint in his eyes.

Malchior took off toward the city. He would not fail this time. At least he hoped he wouldn't because he could sense the madness of Damien and for once in his life he was truly afraid.

—

Raven sat in her room with the broken mirror in front of her. She had discovered her window open when she walked in. And the energy of the person who had broken in could have belonged to only on person...Jinx.

" Why?" She asked herself.

_Isn't it obvious? _Rage asked in a seething whisper. _It was that bastard, our older brother._

" How do you know?" Raven asked.

_Oh, come on! Who else knows about the mirror and Malchior?_

" Leave me alone." Raven commanded. " I will not listen to you."

_And why not? _Rage asked clearly offended.

" Because, every time I've listened to you, something horrible happened."

_As true as that may be, you know that I'm right._

Yes. Raven knew. Her brother was so full of hate and evil and he wanted her to suffer as much as he did. So, of course he would stop her from meditating. He was trying to drive her insane. The thing she was most worried about was the fact that he had taken the book that Malchior was trapped in.

" I don't like the looks of this." Raven said. " Not at all."

"Friend Raven?" She heard Starfire call. Starfire! One of the only people that she could talk to.

" Come in." Raven said hoping for once in her life that Starfire was in a talkative mood. As Starfire walked in Raven quickly put up her emotionless facade. It would be easier to talk if she didn't show her feelings.

" Friend, what has happened?" The alien asked looking around.

" Someone broke in." Raven answered in a monotone.

" Oh my! We must tell Robin, so that we may find the person who has done this!"

" It's ok Star." Raven said taking hold on the Tamaranian's arm. Something she normally didn't do. But this was not a normal situation. Her brother was never supposed to come back. " I already know who it was."

" It was your sibling, yes?" Starfire asked.

" No it was Jinx, but I have reason to believe that she it working for Damien."

" For what purpose?"

" I don't know." Raven answered.

" Raven, you know of my relationship with my sister correct?" Starfire asked.

" Yeah." Raven said. " Why do you ask?"

" It is just that when we were young on Tamaran, she was different." starfire said smiling at the memory. " We were indeed quite close." Then she looked at Raven expectantly. " Was it the same with you and Damien?"

Raven thought back and actually gave Starfire a genuine smile. " Yes."

" Please tell me about how you both grew up."

" He was born a year before me..." Raven began the story.

A/N: I know that I said that there would be blood and violence. Don't worry there will be. I just have build the story before I get to the really good stuff. Please review. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Four

As Raven finished her recollection of all that happened, she glanced at Starfire who had a small tear dripping from one of her eyes. " It sounded as if he was a sweet child until then." Starfire sniffed. " What happened."

" All I know is that my father contacted him a couple of weeks before the incident at the temple." Raven said. Starfire thought for a moment and a look of determination burned in the deep green of her eyes.

" Raven, I swear to you that I will help you find out what happened." She said.

" Star, you don't have to.." Raven muttered. Her alien friend gave her a sad smile.

" I want to, please let me" Just as Raven was about to replay, the alarm blared to life. Raven teleported them to the main room. " What is the matter Robin."

" Who is it this time?" Raven asked. Robin shook his head.

" You're not going to believe this."

Downtown Jump City

People screamed as the great dragon swooped down on the city. He smashed a building with his tail and it came crashing down, killing everyone inside. He chuckled to himself and turned his attention to the fleeing civilians. He leaned back and let loose a cascade of fire from his mouth.

" God No!" Someone cried as his eyeballs melted out of their sockets. The screams filled the air pleasing both the dragon and Damien, who was watching from a nearby office building.

" That's it Malchior, kill them! Kill them all." Damien laughed. " Show them the meaning of pain and fear!" The man who had been working in that office was tied up with black energy and struggled against all hope to break free.

" Quit that!" Damien snapped. " Just lean back and enjoy the show."

—

The flames now engulfed a great portion of the city and it was spreading. Malchior roared in triumph and continued his rampage. As he was about to breathe more fire, the sky suddenly darkened and a torrential rain fell from the sky. He looked around and growled as the flames were reduced to smoldering embers.

" Well I don't think he enjoyed that, do you brother?" Lighting asked as he and Thunder descended to the ground.

" Certainly not." Thunder chuckled. " And he's going to like this even less." He threw a blue orb at the dragon, which hit its mark.

Damien's eyes blazed as he watched Malchior being driven back into a corner by those troublesome brothers. They were ruining everything! " Calm down." Jinx soothed. " He can handle this."

" For his sake, he'd better." Damien said gripping Jinx's hand. He was surprised that he did that, but decided not to draw attention to it.

—

Malchior. Raven knew it. Damien would stop at nothing to hurt her, both physical and emotionally. This was a sure fire way to do both. She and Starfire were the first to see the thick black smoke rising from downtown as they were flying.

A roar echoed across the land. It sounded angry, very angry.

" Looks like someone got here before we did." Raven said seeing Malchior getting blasted. Starfire's eyes filled with joy.

" It is the brothers, Thunder and Lightning!" She sang. They were handling the dragon very well, but Raven still felt uneasy.

_Damien has to be around here somewhere. _She thought.

" Come." Starfire said grabbing Raven. " Let us join our friends in battle." With that they flew into the fight.

—

Malchior hit Lightning in the stomach whith his tail, sending the elemental crashing through a wall. Thunder yelled and attacked with a large blast. Malchior moved and hit him with a blast of heat. Thunder fell, but was caught by Beast boy who had turned into a large Gorilla.

" Malchior." Raven called. The dragon turned his massive head to look at the empath.

" Raven, it has been a long time." The dragon sneered.

" I'm not afraid of you Malchior." Raven said calmly. " My brother wants to kill me himself, I bet he ordered you not to hurt me."

" True Raven, but he didn't say that I couldn't kill your friends." He smiled baring his razor sharp fangs.

" No!" Raven screamed and blasted Malchior with her dark energy. Unlike their last battle, the dragon was hurt badly by the attack. Raven had grown stronger since defeating her father.

" This can't be!" Malchior roared. Raven and the other titans continued their assault driving the dread dragon back.

—

" Don't you dare run Malchior!" Damien shouted. " Don't you dare run!" He watched as Malchior finally got off an attack. It hit Robin who flew back and bounced on the pavement. This enraged both Raven and the tamaranian. They blasted him even harder as Cyborg and Beast boy pressed their attacks.

" He's going to run!" Damien said angrily. Jinx frowned.

_Great, he's going to be even harder to deal with. _She inwardly sighed.

Malchior tried to hold them off but he was to weak to keep fighting. He flew into the sky and with all his strength let loose an inferno onto the area.

" That should take care of them." Malchior chuckled. He searched through the smoke to find their lifeless bodies.

" Malchior you fool!" Damien yelled.

" What's wrong?" Jinx asked.

" I wanted Starfire and my sister!" He answered.

" Wait!" Jinx said excitedly.

" What?" Damien asked noticing her excitement.

" In the smoke, look!" She said pointing into the smoke's thick black center. Damien scanned it and saw the shield of black energy encircling Raven and the other titans.

" Good, I thought I was going to have to kill that overzealous dragon." Damien said wiping his brow.

" I did good didn't I?" Jinx asked smiling.

" Yes, very good." He agreed. They watched and Damien's anger rose again as he watched the dragon being driven back. His eyes blazed as Malchior flew away.

" Damien?" Jinx asked. Energy was cackling around the half-demon. His four red eyes followed Malchior's path through the sky.

" He will pay for running away." Damien said through clinched teeth. " Coward." He saw the man trying to move away from him, but he grabbed him and dragged him to the glass window.

He lifted the man and threw him through the glass. His flesh was sheared off and he splattered as he hit the ground. There was so much blood that it spread and formed a puddle around the titans' feet.

" What the.." Raven whispered. She looked up and saw her brother looking down at her. " Damien."

" Let's go." He said seizing Jinx's arm and they disappeared. The titans looked around them and realized that it would be a very long time before the city even began to recover.

A/N: Well another chapter finished. I hope everyone liked it. Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Five

Jinx sighed as she watched Damien pace across her living room. " That son of a bitch." He muttered. " I'm going to kill him."

" Damien?" Jinx asked. Damien turned and looked at her.

" What!" He snapped. When he did that Jinx heard many of her glass objects in the apartment shatter.

" One: Calm down before you destroy the entire apartment and two: we need to decide what to do about Malchior, to do that we need to find him." Jinx said in an irritated voice.

" Fine I'll calm down." Damien said siting opposite the bad luck charm. " You know, I give that dragon one thing to do and he fucks it up."

" I understand why you're angry, but please don't let it destroy _my_ home ok?" Jinx asked placing a comforting hand on his. He looked at her with a small grin tugging at the sides of his lips.

" Thank you, I'll try not to let my anger out in here." Damien said. He got up and looked outside. An evil gleam shown through his eyes. " Now what do you say we kill ourselves a dragon?" Jinx uneasily nodded. She didn't like it when he got that look in his eyes.

_Guess I'll have to get use to this._ She mentally sighed.

Titan's Tower

Starfire stared forlornly out her window. Raven's brother had caused so much pain and suffering just in the past few days. _How could a person be so cruel?_ She asked herself as tears began to pour down her face.

" I must find the cause of Damien's madness." She said after wiping her eyes. " Perhaps there is a cure." Starfire stood up and went to find Cyborg.

—

" Hey Star." Cyborg greeted her as she walked into the garage.

" Greetings friend Cyborg." Starfire said with a shy smile. " May I request your assistance?"

" Of course Star, what's up?" Cyborg asked.

" Well I was wondering if I may use the computers in your room." Starfire stated.

" Why can't you use the main computer?"

" Because what I intend to do requires privacy." Starfire then looked around. " I do not wish for anyone to know what it is that I am doing."

" Can you at least give me a clue?" Cyborg asked. Starfire looked down in thought and returned her worried gaze to the tin man.

" You must promise not to tell anyone, especially Raven." The young alien pleaded.

" Well..." Cyborg rubbed the back of his head nervously. He was then pulled into a powerful grip by Starfire.

" You must promise!" She nearly screamed.

" Ok, ok I promise." Cyborg said pushing her off of him.

" I am sorry if I frightened you in any way Cyborg." She hung her head in shame. " It is just that I know that neither Robin nor Raven would approve of this."

" And BB?"

" Beast Boy is a good friend, but he tends to let loose more information than is necessary." Starfire answered. Cyborg chuckled.

" I've never heard it put that way before." This seemed to brighten her up a little. " So what's going on?"

" Raven and I had a discussion about her brother." Starfire said. " She said that his psychosis did not begin until Trigon had contacted him and I wish to see if I could find a cure."

" Now I see why you don't want anyone else to know." Cyborg said shaking his head. " Well I'll help you in any way I can." Starfire then wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hung. Thank God he was metal!

" Thank you so much!" She squealed.

" Hey what are friends for?" Cyborg asked laughing.

Cave outside jump city

" I can't believe how strong that bitch has become." Malchior said to himself as he inspected his body for wounds.

" Still you shouldn't have run dragon." A voice, both familiar and ominous, said in quiet fury. Malchior turned and started to quake in fear.

" Damien I..." He was suddenly hit with dark lightening. The once mighty and imposing dragon now trashed about on the cave floor in excruciating agony.

" You defied a direct order and you have the nerve to speak to me?" Damien hissed. " I'm going to kill you now Malchior." The half-demon's eyes glowed with renewed glee.

" Jinx please.." Malchior coughed. Jinx's eyes filled with sorrow, but she simply turned her back to the dragon.

" I'm going to wait outside ok?" She asked softly. Damien eyed her for a moment.

" Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." He stated turning back to his victim. Jinx made a noise that indicated her understanding as she walked out holding back tears. Damien heard her and shook his head. " She doesn't have the stomach for my kind of fun."

" You bastard, I hope Raven kills you." Malchior groaned. This was met by Damien's foot smashing in his face. He felt his jaw crack and blood begin to seep out of his mouth and nostrils.

" I bet you never thought you would say that sentence in your entire life." Damien laughed so maniacally that it would have made Joker proud. " But, before you die..." He trailed off kneeling in front of Malchior. " I'm going to take your power to aide me in my assault on those blasted titans." Malchior's eyes widened in realization of what he meant.

" No...no.."

" Yes." Damien smiled wickedly. He raised his hands and muttered words in a language that was unfamiliar to Malchior. Runes, similar to those that had once covered Raven's body, burned themselves into the dragon's hide.

Malchior roared in pain and tried to get up. The pain increased, forcing him to drop back to the ground. They burned brighter until they literally lit up the cave. The soft, orange glow of the runes made Damien look even more frightening now that his eyes had become demonic once again.

" Does it hurt Malchior?" Damien asked mockingly. His face the became very serious. " Please tell me it hurts." He whispered. Markings began to glow on Damien's own skin and he wallowed in the exquisite agony. " Yes" He sighed. " Yes, that's the way I like it!"

A blue aura slowly rose off of Malchior and made its way to the psychopathic Azaranian. " That's it." Damien screamed. " Give it to me. Give it all to me!" His eyes glowed more as his muscles increased slightly. The dragon continued to roar until he was too weak to make a sound.

The runes disappeared from both of their bodies and Damien's eyes returned to their normal lavender. " That was a nice little power up." Damien said thoughtfully. " Although I would have thought that a dragon would have more powerful than this." He sneered. " You're pathetic, I'm actually doing you a favor by ending your useless existence."

He raised his hand and a blade made of dark energy formed. Malchior couldn't even scream as the blade sliced through his flesh. Blood soaked the ground as Damien continued to stab the lizard to death, laughing as if he were at an amusement park. As if he were having the time of his life.

After Malchior let out his last breathe, which was clogged with blood, Damien raised the blade to his lips and proceeded to lick the sword clean. He went to find his companion and found her sitting against a large oak tree. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

" I'm sorry." She sobbed. Damien raised his eyebrows. What had she to be sorry for? He wondered. " I'm not like you." She stated wiping the water from her eyes. " I don't enjoy killing, I like committing crimes, but I can't.." She was silenced by Damien's finger on her lips.

" I know Jinx." He said with uncharacteristic softness. " I don't need you to kill." He was surprised by how this girl could make him act this way. If it were anyone else he would have already killed them for their show of weakness, but there was something about her.

" Then why do you even keep me around?" She asked.

" You're smart Jinx and powerful in your own right." He answered. " Plus without you I wouldn't have a place to stay." He laughed. This caused Jinx to giggle and with that they teleported back to her apartment.

Cyborg's room

Starfire had been researching for hours and still had not been successful in finding a cure for Damien. " This is more difficult than I first realized." She sighed. She clicked on another link and her eyes widened. " Could it be?" She whispered excitedly.

A/N: Another chapter finished. Whew! Please review. Thanks! Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own the Teen titans.

Chapter Six

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed. She quickly printed the information that could very well mean the cure for Damien's insanity. " I hope this is true." She walked to her room and after making sure that nobody was around, she entered and locked the door. " Dr. Erik Clayton: world renowned Psychologist specializing in the criminally insane." _If he can not aid me then no one can! _Starfire thought.

" I must contact him, but without the others knowing." Starfire said to herself. " Perhaps later, after they are sleeping I can make the call." The Tamaranian sat down and sighed. _This just has to work or else friend Raven may be forced to fight Damien and she may lose._

Jinx's Apartment

Jinx walked into the living area and saw Damien siting next to the window reading what looked like an ancient text. " Whatcha readin'?" Jinx asked flopping into the seat next to him.

" None of your business." He grunted. Jinx frowned then a mischievous smirk graced her feline features.

" Tell me." She said. Damien looked up at her and scowled.

" No now leave me alone." He snapped. Jinx leaned in.

" Tell me." She whispered. Her smirk grew at his obvious confusion.

" What is wrong with you woman!" He growled unable to comprehend her behavior.

" Nothing's wrong." Jinx answered innocently getting closer. " Tell me."

" No."

" Come on."

" No." This was really starting to piss him off and she could see it. They were face-to-face now.

" Last chance." She whispered.

" Wha.." He was cut off by a pair of soft lips. All of the sudden something in the apartment shattered. _What is she doing?!?_ Damien asked in silent distress. As she separated herself from him she smiled and winked. She laughed, leapt off of him, and pranced into her room. " What the hell was that about?" He asked aloud. He turned to his book only to see it missing! " That little..."

—

Jinx lay back on her bed and opened the book. " Wow look at all the weird symbols." She murmured.

" Good read?" A voice asked from beside her.

" Damien!" There he was, laying next to her with an enraged look in his eyes. Suddenly she couldn't move and she just whimpered as Damien's face drew nearer.

" What was that all about Jinxy?" He asked calmly. Too calm. Bad sign, Jinx decided.

" Listen Damien..."

" Yes?"

" I was just..."

" Just what Jinx?"

" I just wanted the book and..."

" And?"

" I figured that was the best way to surprise you."

" Well..." Damien trailed. " It worked." He lifted his hand and the same black sword he had used on Malchior appeared.

" Please don't..." Jinx whimpered.

" Don't what?" Damien asked bringing the blade dangerously close to her face.

" I didn't mean to make your mad." Jinx said. " Please don't hurt me."

" As if I haven't heard that plea before." Damien laughed.

" Damien." Jinx said tears forming in her eyes. Damien's smile disappeared and he sighed at her pitiful look. The sword disappeared and he released her. " Thank you." She started to sit up but Damien pushed her back and firmly kissed her. As they broke apart Damien stood up and said,

" Payback." Then he phased out of her room. Jinx shook her head and realized the book was gone.

_Sly devil. _She thought giggling.

Temple of Azarath: Where it all began

A wind whistled through the burnt, ashen fields of Azarath. The once great kingdom now in ruins. Destroyed by Trigon the Terrible after Damien was captured and once had been his stronghold before his defeat at the hands of his daughter. The serene silence brought on by the absence of life was broken by the sound of breaking stone.

The ground shook as tremble after tremble rocked the ancient temple. Marble cracked and fell as the floor uprooted itself from its foundation. Then a great roaring, the sound of a thousand rushing waters, echoed from the crevice that had formed.

Slowly a hulking shadow rose from the pit. Large claws scrapped against the ground as the creature pulled itself from the abyss. Crimson eyes glanced around in confusion as the monster tried to get its bearings. It stumbled for a moment before its memories came rushing back. His eyes cleared and hardened after finally remembering his mission.

" Raven..." It muttered as it lurched forward. Dust kicked up as the creature stomped out of the temple's ruins. " Raven must..." It moved forward again into the woods, now blackened by flame. " Raven must be..." He sighed as he entered the clearing where Damien and Raven had their battle so many years ago. It sniffed the air tasting the scent of the empath. Even after that long, her scent still lingered there. " Raven must be...killed." He growled as his eyes began to glow.

An enormous portal formed in front of the monster. " I shall not fail lord Trigon." The creature stated as he slipped into the rift which would carry him to his master's children and the fulfilment of his destiny.

Jump City High School

" Hey Terra!" Beast Boy called out as he neared the blonde girl.

" How many times do I have to tell you Beast Boy?" Terra asked. " My name is Emily Anderson."

" Fine whatever _Terra._" The changeling said emphasizing the 'wrong' name. Terra or Emily sighed tiredly .

" What do you what?" She asked staring at him with her piercing blue eyes.

" Just wanted to let you know that there's a new big bady in town and for you to watch out."

" Why should I worry, they're your problem aren't they?"

" Well, he's been targeting everyone close to us and if there is the smallest chance that you might be who I say you are..." At this Terra/Emily huffed. " Like I said..." Beast Boy sighed. " Even if he thinks you're her, then he's gonna come after you." He said. " I just want you to be on the look out. Okay?"

" Fine, I'll be careful."

"Promise?" Beast Boy asked pleadingly. Terra sighed. She could see that this was important to him.

" Yes, I promise." Then she smiled. " Cross my heart and hope to die."

" Thank you." The changeling sighed with relief.

" Now if you'll excuse me, I have Geometry." With that she disappeared into the crowed of students. Beast Boy gave her retreating form a sad smile, morphed into a bird, and flew away.

—

Emily Anderson sighed as she sat at her desk. She hadn't done her homework because of her foster parents fighting again. _Can't they give me one night's rest? _She thought twirling her pencil in her fingers. She didn't have the emotional fortitude to take much more of their bickering. Now Beast Boy, the superhero who was practically obsessed with her, tells her that a malevolent being may just try to kill her.

" This day just keeps getting better." Her teacher walked up to her desk and placed her last Geometry test face-down in front of her. She turned it over and growled. An F. " Better and better." She sighed. She was so wrapped up in her grade, that she didn't notice the lavender- haired man watching her from the window.

—

Damien smiled at the strung out teenager as she worried over whatever paper the teacher had just laid in front of her. " Don't worry my dear." He stated. " Soon." He looked down at the package he held in his hands. " Very soon, you'll never have to worry about school or tests ever again." With that he teleported to the top of the building and sat down.

Her classes would soon be over, then she would receive her 'gift'. _And what a gift it is. _Damien laughed a cold voice ringing out clashing against the beautiful sunny scene around him.

" What's so funny Dammy?" The sound of Jinx's voice echoed from behind him.

" What did you just call me?" Damien asked.

" Dammy." Jinx answered cartwheeling over to him. " Your new nickname, don't you like it." She asked smiling .

" Don't call me that." Damien scowled.

" Why not?"

" Because if you do it again I'll crush your face in." He answered seriously. Jinx scoffed and sat down next to him.

" You're no fun." She smirked and mouthed 'Dammy'. Damien leaped forward his fist connecting with cement as Jinx dodged laughing as she did so. " Come on, Dammy." Her voice said in his ear. He swung his elbow back hoping to hear the crunching of bone as it connected with her face.

Sadly it was not to be. Jinx laughed as she back flipped away from the assault. " Jinx!" Damien shouted.

" You really need to lighten up man." Jinx said from above. She was leaning against a flag pole examining her nails. She jumped down beside him and pulled him back into a siting position next to her. " So what's in the box?" She asked.

" An amulet I got from my father." He answered. " Alone it is but a mere piece of jewelry, but combined with a certain spell from the book you tried to steal from me, it has a very interesting effect."

" Plan on elaborating?" The bad luck charm questioned.

" You'll just have to wait and see."

" Now Damien, don't make me kiss you again." Jinx said playfully. Damien growled and Jinx giggled insanely. " Come on you know you liked it."

" Shut up." Damien snapped.

" Whatever." Jinx laughed. The bell rang soon after that. Jinx turned to Damien only to find he was gone.

Damien followed Terry/Emily back to her 'home' and let her enter the house before he appeared on the front porch. He placed the package in front of the door and rang the door bell.

" Who is it?" Came the girl's voice. The door opened and blue eyes glanced down at the box. She looked around but no one was there. She picked up the box and read the card on the side.

_Open the box and put on the amulet. All will then be revealed to you. Afterwards meet me in the Jump City Park immediately._

_Signed,_

_A friend._

" Okay, kinda weird." Emily said to herself. She opened the box and pulled out the sapphire amulet. " Beautiful." She said in awe. She pulled the chain over her head and snapped it into place. " Now what?" Suddenly her head was filled with images. A one eyed man, the Titans, Beast Boy, and stone. All these things that she was never supposed to recover flashed through her. Her legs lost their balance and she fell down as everything went black.

Jump City Harbor

A horrible thunderstorm, like the one from a few days ago, swept across the ocean. Causing wave after wave to crash against the boats, ripping them to shreds. " Hold on men!" The captain of one ships shouted to his crew. Another wave crashed against the side of the boat pushing it into the docks. Splinters and pieces of metal flew everywhere as the boat was ripped apart. Everyone had gotten to shore just in time to see the vessel go down.

" She's gone captain." The first mate said disbelievingly. Suddenly a whirlpool appeared where the ship had been moments before. The men coward in fear as roaring echoed around them. A looming beast rose from the whirling mass its four blood red eyes glaring at the pitiful pieces of meat before him.

He opened his mouth and a beam of darkness tore through the sailors, causing the water to turn red with their blood. The warehouses caught fire and the dock burned to the ground.

" Enough!" Came a voice from the flames. They separated as Raven, his target, and the other Titans made their way to him.

" Whoa." Came an awed voice from the green one.

_At least he shows the proper respect._ The creature thought. " RAVEN!" It roared. Raven's eyes widened in realization.

" Belegrath!"

A/N: Well, I know I made you guys wait awhile and I am truly sorry. I've had horrible writer's block, but I should be able to update quite frequently from now on. Again I'm sorry. Next chapter will be coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Seven

_Raven and Damien laughed as they ran through the city. The citizens turned there heads and smiled at the happily playing children. Arella watched her children from a balcony overlooking the kingdom. Those poor children didn't even know what they were and it would remain that way. Arella had no intention of letting them find out about their 'father'. The thought made Arella cringe as horrible memories flashed through her mind. She turned and prepared to make herbal tea, which had become her daughter's favorite drink._

" _Damien!" Raven called to her older brother. " Wait up!" Damien smirked in return and continued to run. The lavender haired girl growled in frustration as she speed up to catch her sibling. She pounced on him from behind and they rolled down a steep hill. As they landed Raven moaned in pain. Damien sat up and healed his little sister's cuts._

" _Are you okay Raven?"_

" _Thank you brother," Raven struggled to her feet. _

" _Hey!" Damien exclaimed. "Look!" Raven looked from his outstretched finger to a large hole in the rocky cliff that towered above them. " Let's explore it!"_

" _I don't think that's a very good idea," The small empath stated._

" _Scaredy cat!" Her brother laughed._

" _I am not,"_

" _Are too,"_

" _Am not,"_

" _Then prove it," Raven thought for a moment then nodded her agreement._

" _Cool! Let's go Rae," They made their way into the encompassing darkness of the caverns using their mental powers to 'feel' around for anything interesting._

" _Damien, do you feel that?" Her brother nodded and they turned into a small cavern that was lit by dimly glowing crystals. " Wow pretty!" Damien rolled his eyes and continued to search for the thing that they felt. He stopped and strained his eyes. There was a small shadowy figure in the corner of the chamber._

" _Raven, get over here," She moved to his side and squeaked when she saw it._

" _Shut up! We don't want to scare it," Damien chastised. " Come here little guy," He put out his hand and beckoned the creature over to him. The creatures four red eyes widened and it slowly crawled over to the siblings. Damien patted its shiny black skin and said comforting words to calm it._

" _Hello," Raven whispered softly. " Do you have a name?" The small demon shook its head. The sibling looked at each other. It could understand them! _

" _Let's give him one then," Damien said. " You choose," Raven thought for a moment and ran through all the demonic names she knew. _

" _I've got it, Belegrath," _

" _Why that name?" Damien asked._

" _It's a demon name, it means, 'sanguine darkness'," Raven explained._

" _I like it," Damien stated happily. " We can't leave him here, but we can't take him home either,"_

" _How about the undercroft of the temple, no one ever goes down there anymore since the new cemetery was built," Raven suggested._

" _Perfect, well let's go little guy," Damien picked up the baby demon and carried him out of the caverns. He and his sister both failed to notice the four blazing eyes of their father watching from above._

(Present day)

Belegrath surveyed his former owner and flexed his talons. " It has been awhile Lady Raven,"

" What are you doing here Belegrath?" Raven asked. " I thought you died in the fire,"

" Hello, I'm a demon remember?" Belegrath asked in a guttural growl. " I was born in fire,"

" I thought you were my friend," Raven sighed with a single tear running down her cheek.

" I serve Lord Trigon and his dying wish was that you were to die," The demon answered with a smile.

" You sound like my brother," Raven stated coldly.

" I'll consider that a complement," Belegrath said. He stepped onto the shore and readied for his attack. Raven struck first allowing her rage to take control. A beam of red magic hit Belegrath in the chest making him stumble backwards. He roared and charged the empath. She phased out of his way and his clawed fist connected with a small boat house. A hole in the wood revealed that there was a terrified family inside.

Just before Belegrath could kill anyone starbolts rocked against his hide. He turned to see a very angry Starfire completely encased in green light. " You shall not harm anyone you foul beast!"

" Well, well looks like I'll have a small snack before destroying Raven," Belegrath smiled. He floated into the air and launched a dark beam at her. Starfire let loose her own power attack and the two beams collided. Each fought for dominance over the other, but it was clear that Belegrath would soon win.

" Hey!" Came Cyborg's voice. Belegrath turned to see what it was when a sonic beam caught him in the face. He may have been strong, but he wasn't very proficient in the intellect department. Starfire's beam knocked him back and he tripped over one of the destroyed boats. Robin threw an few exploding bird-a-rangs at Belegrath. The explosions sent the demon flying back into the ocean. Suddenly there was a burst of crimson light and the gigantic creature seemingly disappeared.

" Where is he?" Beast Boy asked searching the water. Raven scanned the depths until she found what she was looking for.

" Down there!" She called. Her eyes began to glow and the form of a man rose from the water.

" That's him?" Robin asked.

" Yes, he reverted into his human shell, it's a defense mechanism,"

" What do we do with him now?"

" Let's take him back to the tower, I have an idea," With that Raven teleported away to the tower, Belegrath in tow.

The Park

Terra walked down the cobblestone path that led through the flourishing plant life of the Jump City Park. She thought back on her newly resurfaced memories. She still felt that a few memories were missing, but she couldn't for the life of her remember. All she knew was that she betrayed the titans and she hated them with all her being. They killed her mentor, her surrogate father, they killed Slade!

She would make them pay for that. Then she thought on the amulet she wore around her neck. It had given back her memories, so whoever sent it to her knew about her past. They had better have a good explanation for this. She turned down the next path until she reached a small clearing used mainly for picnics.

" Terra," Came a man's voice from a nearby tree. She looked up and saw him laying on one of the branches. He turned his gaze to her and smiled. " Nice to see you,"

" Who are you and how did you give me my memories back?" Terra questioned. Damien sat up and dropped to the ground.

" My name is Damien," He replied. " Damien Roth,"

" Wait, Raven's last name is Roth," She muttered.

" I'm her older brother," He said. " And I need your help to destroy her,"

" Hurt Raven?" Terra asked. She thought for a minute and smirked. " You've come to the right geomancer,"

" Excellent!" Damien replied.

" Under one condition," She interrupted.

"What?" He snapped.

" I want Beast Boy,"

"To kill him?"

" No, what good his he to me dead?" She asked. " I want him to be mine,"

" Oh, I understand, that will also hurt Raven," Damien laughed. " Taking the green one away from her and making him one of us,"

" Exactly,"

" You have a deal Terra," Damien said extending his hand. Terra took the offered had and, in essence, signed a devil's contract with the half demon.

Titan's Tower

Belegrath opened his eyes to find himself strapped to a chair in a dark room. He looked around until he saw another person siting on the bed watching him expectantly. "Raven," He grunted his new human skin aching slightly.

" Belegrath," She said. " You have a lot of explaining to do,"

" I don't have to say anything," Belegrath replied savagely.

" Yes, my old friend, you do," Raven frowned. " Do you know what this is?" She asked raising a small stone chest onto her lap.

"Everto signum Scrinium," Belegrath growled. " How did you get a hold of that?"

" I took it from the temple the day I left," She replied.

" You stole from the temple?"

" No, I would never commit such a crime against Azar!" Raven snapped. " It was a gift from the monks,"

" And if I don't start talking you're going to seal me away in there,"

" Yes, now start talking," Suddenly the alarm began to blare saving Belegrath from the interrogation. Raven turned to join her teammates. " Don't try to escape, there are binding runes all over that chair," With that she excited the room.

Main Street of Jump City

Terra smiled as she threw another boulder at the building. The foundation had begun to crack and hundreds of people were trapped inside. " What?" She asked the terrified workers. " If you're so eager to get down, just jump,"

"Terra?" Came Beast Boy's shocked voice. The geomancer turned and chuckled at the five titans.

" Beast Boy," She stated. She floated closer on her rocky platform. " I missed you,"

" What are you doing?" He asked. " I thought you couldn't remember anything,"

" Funny thing about memories, they tend to come and go as they please," She said. " Don't worry about those idiots," She pointed at the business people trapped in the building. " I only wanted to get your attention,"

" Well you got it," Raven growled. Her hands encasing themselves in dark magic.

_This is going to be interesting. _Rage laughed as the titans readied an attack for the second time today.

" Please Terra, don't do this," Robin pleaded. Terra smiled grimly and shook her head.

" You morons, I honestly though you were smarter than that," Those words seemed to trigger several things. One, the ground started to shake and the geomancer's eyes began to glow. Two, a high pitched laugh rang out over the city from a nearby rooftop. Raven glanced up and saw Damien with Jinx at his side.

" It's a trap!" She exclaimed.

" No shit sherlock," Terra laughed. Damien landed on their right and Jinx had moved to the left, with Terra to the north. Before the titans had a chance to use the south to mount some kind of offence a wall of dark energy formed. Locking all of them in for the fight.

" Now then," Damien said licking his lips. " Let's get started,"

A/N: Will the titans escape? Will Terra get Beast Boy? Stay tuned for chapter eight to find out!


End file.
